


Revenge of the Cupid

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will learn that love is not something to be messed with!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Cupid

Dean's sitting cross-legged on his motel bed, books and newspapers spread around him. He's hoping to find something that'll lead them to the third Horseman, because honestly he's tired of these guys sneaking up on them when they least expect it. Sam and Castiel have gone to the local library to pick up some books, and Dean's kind of wondering when they'll be back because he's starting to get hungry.

He's about to grab the laptop to look something up when there's a rustle-y tear-y sound in the air that sounds a bit like when Castiel teleports, or flies, or something into a room, but it's slightly different. Dean looks up, and he's very glad his brother isn't there to hear the unmanly shriek that escapes him.

In his defense, there's now a naked chubby guy standing next to his bed, pouting at him.

"What the hell?"

"You punched me," the Cupid whines, and _God_, is he holding back tears?

"Dude, that was two weeks ago!" Because come on, no one can look so upset about a stupid little punch after _two weeks_.

"You punched me and it hurt. It took me some time but I found a way to make you pay for this. You will learn that love is not something to be messed with!"

And the Cupid disappears in a rustle of wings. Dean wonders for a while if he should be worried, then decides that he'll just ask Castiel when he and his brother come back. Which, really, they should have already done, what the hell is taking them so long?

With a sigh, he gets up from the bed and goes to his duffle bag, rummaging through it until he finds a bar of candy. He's unwrapping it when there's the sound of keys turning and the door finally opens. Dean looks up, and the candy drops to the floor with a loud 'thump'.

Castiel is holding an enormous bouquet of red roses. He's looking at Dean with wide eyes, cheeks flushed, standing there like he doesn't dare to step forward.

Sam squeezes past him into the room and shoves Castiel just a little bit so he can close the door, for which Dean's slightly relieved because the old woman from room 205 was spying on them through her barely open door again. Dean looks from Sam to Castiel and back to Sam

"What the hell?" he says for the second time in a few minutes, and he has a very bad feeling about this.

"I have no idea, man." Sam shrugs, looking uncomfortable. "We were on our way back with the books when Castiel suddenly decided we needed to buy flowers. When I asked why, he wouldn't say."

"Dean," Castiel says in this ridiculously low voice of his that would make a comment about the weather sound like the world was ending. "I suddenly felt the desire to make you happy, and according to human traditions roses seemed like the best way to express my new but deep feelings for you." He shoves the flowers in Dean's hands and just stands there, staring at him.

"You feathery naked bastard!" Dean shouts at the ceiling. "You come back right now and fix him, or I swear you'll regret this!"

He thinks he only imagines the light chuckle in his head, because Sam and Castiel are staring at him like he's the one who's gone insane.

~~~

In the days that follow, Castiel's constantly hovering, taking care of any of Dean's needs, bringing him his favorite food, handing him the book he's reaching for, holding freaking doors for him, always with this love-struck stare that makes Dean uncomfortable on so many levels.

They've had a talk, and Castiel knows he's only feeling like this because of what the Cupid did to him, but he can't help trying to be close to Dean all the time. Castiel's doing his best not to touch Dean, and for the first time he seems to understand the concept of personal space, but it's obvious it's causing him much pain to keep at a distance. Dean doesn't dare to undress in the same room as the angel is anymore, because of the needy little sounds Castiel makes then. And it kind of hurts to see him like that, so lost and desperate.

So one morning, Dean makes a decision. He waits until Sam's off to his precious library again and calls Castiel softly. The angel looks at him from where he's sitting at the small table and stands up. Dean pats next to where he's sitting on the bed and in a second Castiel's by his side, leaning in.

"Cas?" Dean asks. "Are you _smelling me_?"

Castiel guiltily bites is bottom lip. He looks so fucking adorable Dean almost wants to hug him.

"I apologize," the angel says, lowering his eyes to where his hands are fidgeting in his lap.

"It's okay dude, actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Dean takes a deep breath. "Listen, I hate to see you hurting like that, and I know I said I didn't want you to act on those feelings because they're not your own, and also I didn't want you to think I would take advantage of you, but all this restraint, it's killing you, and it's not fair because I'm the one who's supposed to be punished here, so really I'm gonna kill this damned Cupid and–"

"Dean," Castel stops him, putting an appeasing hand on Dean's thigh, and Dean realizes he wasn't really making any sense.

"What I wanted to say, Cas, is that, if you want to, you know, be _close_ to me, or even, hum, _touch_ me, then that's okay." Dean's cheeks are burning, and he's kind of hating this chick flick moment.

But when he sees Castiel's bright smile, his throat tightens because wow, he had no idea his angel could look like that, so happy and beautiful and human. Dean squeezes Castiel's hand and gets up.

"Okay, time for more research."

~~~

When Sam gets back from the library with some Chinese take-out for lunch, he finds Dean sitting on his bed, reading a book and taking notes. He blinks, because yeah, Castiel's kneeling behind Dean, massaging his shoulders, a small smile curving his lips. Dean looks up when the door closes.

"Is that lunch?" he asks, like nothing weird is going on, like, say, an angel rubbing his shoulders.

But then Castiel must have done _something_, because Dean's closing his eyes, throwing his head back against Castiel's shoulder with a surprised, strangled noise that makes Sam slightly uncomfortable. The angel's smile grows wider as he whispers something in Dean ear. Dean seems to tense up a little but he nods, and Castiel...

Castiel's pressing a soft kiss on Dean's neck, and Sam wonders if he hasn't walked through some kind of inter-dimensional portal without noticing it because the last time he was in that room he's pretty sure there was a strict no angel-touching rule in place.

There's a rustling sound and Sam jumps when the Cupid is suddenly _there_, all naked flesh and angry eyes, glaring at Dean and Castiel.

"No, no, no!" he says, "That's not how that was supposed to go! Oh well, I guess I'll have to find someone you're _not_ going to fall for."

And just like that he's gone again, leaving a room full of awkward silence behind him.

~~~

It doesn't take them long to find out what the Cupid has done next. Less than half an hour later there's a knock on the door. It sounds kind of lazy, if a knock can do that, and Dean doesn't really think before he walks up to the door and opens it. He truly wasn't expecting to find an archangel on the doorstep though.

Dean frowns at Gabriel, opens his mouth to ask him what the hell he wants and how he found them, but before he can pronounce a single word the archangel's grabbing his collar and pulling him in a fierce kiss.

Dean tries to push him back, but Gabriel's shoulders refuse to move against his hands, and his tongue is doing unspeakable things to Dean's mouth that are disturbingly arousing.

The archangel's pressing their bodies together, and the hand that isn't grasping the neck of Dean's shirt to hold him down grabs Dean's ass–

–Suddenly Dean's driving the Impala on a deserted highway. Sam's blinking in the back seat, surrounded by books and bags of their stuff, and next to him is sitting a fuming angel.

"What the hell?" he asks, because his brain hasn't caught up with him yet.

"It seems the Cupid has made Gabriel want you. I deemed it necessary to remove you from his presence, since my brother can be pretty... persuasive."

Dean decides it's safer not to answer, because Castiel is still radiating hot waves of anger, and he should not find it adorable and strangely distracting, but he does.

They drive for hours, even though they're not really trying to get anywhere in particular, they're just putting miles between a horny archangel and Dean. When night falls, they decide it's time to stop at a diner before booking a motel room for the night.

~~~

Castiel sighs with a smile as he watches Dean eat his pie. The hunter delicately slices the pastry with the side of his forks, then carefully brings the small bits of it to his mouth. Dean's lips close around the fork and Castiel absentmindedly licks his own lips. The happy little noises Dean is making are having an interesting effect to parts of Castiel's borrowed anatomy.

"Could you stop that?" Sam asks, and Dean looks at him with a confused frown. But Sam's eyes are on Castiel, and the angel blushes guiltily. He hadn't even noticed he has leaning towards Dean before Sam spoke up.

Dean looks back and forth between Sam and Castiel before shrugging and quickly finishing his pie. There's a smear of apple filling on his upper lip and Castiel doesn't think, he just swipes it off with his thumb.

Dean's looking at him now, with this surprised expression he wears every time Castiel does something human, but there's something else on his face and the angel's not sure exactly what it is but he thinks he likes it. He likes the ways Dean's eyes follow his thumb as Castiel lifts it to his own mouth and quickly licks it clean.

The sweet taste is nice on his tongue. He wonders if maybe next time he could ask Dean to share with him.

Sam groans and gets up. He looks annoyed and a little bit uncomfortable, and Castiel wonders if he's done something embarrassing again. If he has, he has no idea what it could be.

They pay their food and leave a tip for the waitress, then make their way to the nearby motel. Dean's in a good mood, whistling to himself as he turns the key to unlock the door of their room.

He swings it open, takes one look inside, shrieks and closes the door, fast.

"Back to the Impala, guys. _Now_."

Castiel uses his grace to look through the door into the room, where a slightly disappointed-looking Zachariah is laying naked on a bed. He grits his teeth. He's going to _kill_ that Cupid.

~~~

They drive for two more hours before they stop at another motel. The room is blissfully empty of any angel, naked or otherwise, when they get in, and Dean sighs in relief. Of course, trust Zachariah to try to pull the Naked Man on him.

He lets Sam use the shower first, sitting on the bed to take off his shoes. All of a sudden Castiel's there, kneeling on the floor to unlace them for him, and Dean gulps. He tries to keep his breathing steady as the angel eases his feet out of the boots. He will not initiate anything, he swears to himself, he will not take advantage of Cas like that. But if the angel does something, he's not going to have the willpower to stop him.

Castiel is smiling at him now. He's finished removing Dean's boots and just looking up at Dean with his bright blue eyes, beautiful lips curled in a soft smile that makes Dean's stomach flutter. He smiles back, softly, hesitantly, and Castiel stands up before sitting on the bed next to him.

"May I kiss you?" The angel's low voice sends little shivers through Dean's spine. His throat is too tight again, so he just nods, trying to quiet the furious beating of his heart. Dean hasn't been this nervous about a kiss since he was fourteen, this whole thing's getting ridiculous.

Castiel's lips brush tentatively against his, a barely there touch that leaves Dean wanting more, so the hunter presses his mouth against the angel's and starts moving. There's a little surprised noise coming from Castiel, then he's moving his lips against Dean's slowly.

Castiel's hand is resting on Dean's thigh, so Dean puts a gentle hand on the back of the angel's neck, fingers scraping in the soft, short hair, and Castiel moans softly, lips parting. Dean slips his tongue between them, starts exploring Castiel's mouth. There's a faint taste of apple in the angel's mouth, even though it's been hours since the pie incident. Dean smiles into the kiss, because his angel tastes like electricity and delicious sin.

They slowly explore each other's mouth in a soft, wet slide of tongues and lips and teeth. Their bodies shift closer, legs pressing together, and it's so far from the awkwardness Dean had feared. To be honest, this is kind of perfect.

Castiel breaks the kiss, leans away from him, and Dean frowns, until he hears the bathroom door open and he quickly lets go of Castiel's neck as Sam gets back in the room, wearing only his boxer shorts.

His brother must be exhausted, because he doesn't even raise an eyebrow at Dean and Castiel sitting on Dean's bed, just walks straight to his and kind of falls there. He fumbles with the sheets for a while before he manages to get them around his giant body and groans:

"Turn off the lights, man."

Dean huffs amusement, presses a quick, silent kiss on Castiel's lips and gets up, heading for the bathroom. He turns off the lights on his way and looks at Castiel, still sitting on the bed in the semi-darkness – Sam left the lights on in the bathroom. He bites his lips, wonders if he should ask the angel to join him in the bathroom, but then Castiel nods at him, a small movement in which he tells him to go ahead, that he'll be fine.

~~~

When he comes back from his shower, Castiel is still sitting on the bed, though he's taken off his trench coat, suit jacket and shoes. The angel looks smaller, more vulnerable like that, and Dean wonders not for the first time of the day if he's really allowed to have that, to have this beautiful and lost angel showering him with love, when it's all a silly game from a pissed-off Cupid.

But Castiel's looking at him with wide, expectant eyes and Dean knows he can't say no, he's too weak to say no. He realizes he doesn't _want_ to say no, and it just hits him that he might have been kind of a little bit in love with his angel for a long time, but he had buried these feelings so deep inside him that not even Famine had been able to dig them out.

Dean turns off the bathroom lights and slowly walks to the bed, feeling Castiel's eyes on his body even in the darkness. He's only wearing his underwear, and he knows that's playing a bit dirty, but he couldn't help it. He sits down on the bed next to Castiel and waits, like an anxious teenager who's not sure what to do.

"Cas?" Dean asks, when the silence stretches for too long, and then there are lips on his, and rough hands on his body and he thinks _finally_ and just lets go.

The angel pushes him on his back and slips between his legs, caressing Dean's skin with adoration. He presses soft kisses on Dean's neck before nipping at his earlobe, and a quiet moan escapes Dean's mouth.

"I wish to make love to you," Castiel growls in his ear, grinding their hips together.

"What if we wake up Sammy?" Dean's impressed he can still think somewhat coherently, because the friction's bloody fantastic.

"We won't," Castiel promises, licking the sensitive spot behind Dean's ear.

"O-okay," Dean breathes out, and then Castiel's sliding down on him, leaving a hot trail of kisses on his chest. A warm tongue dips in Dean's navel and the hunter hisses, arching his back on the bed. Castiel slides lower still, rubs his cheek against Dean's almost fully hard cock still covered by the boxer shorts, and Dean moans.

Castiel mouths Dean's erection through the fabric, and isn't that just obscene?

"Too much clothes," Dean groans as he grabs Castiel's hair. He doesn't pull him away though, just hangs on to him.

There's a chimer in the air, and suddenly their clothes have disappeared, and Castiel's hot, wet mouth is closing around his cock, and Dean mewls, fucking mewls because it's so unexpected and so _good_.

There's a slick finger pushing at his entrance and Dean wonders momentarily where the lube comes from. Then Castiel does something with his tongue and all coherent thoughts just melt away. The angel's slowly working him open with one finger while sucking softly on his cock. Dean feels a second finger join the first one and spreads his legs wider. Then Castiel hits that perfect spot in him and Dean bucks up in the angel's mouth with a shout.

Castiel chuckles around him and does it again. Then he adds a third finger inside of Dean, and it burns a bit at first but the pain quickly slides away, leaving only hot streaks of pleasure.

When Castiel's mouth and fingers disappear, Dean makes a protesting sound that's very close to a whine. But the angel's body is pressing again his and Castiel's kissing him again, fierce and greedy pushes of tongue in Dean's mouth. Then Castiel's cock is pushing at his entrance, breaching him open, and it's huge and hard. The angel's making strangled little surprised noises, and Dean remembers belatedly that this is Castiel's first time.

Castiel start thrusting in him slowly, groaning in Dean's mouth at every push. Dean's gripping the angel's shoulders, moaning softly. It's agonizingly slow and Dean's going to lose his patience.

"Faster," he says, and Castiel obeys, picks up the pace. He grips Dean's shoulder, fingers clinging on the red mark he left there when he raised Dean from Hell. They're both breathing fast now, grunting and moaning so loud they're probably keeping the whole motel awake, though Sam's still sound asleep. Dean shifts his leg, and Castiel's hitting his prostate, pounding against it with every thrust of his hips.

Dean shouts, coming all over their stomachs without even having touched himself, and it's the best orgasm he's ever had, and he's had a lot. His muscles clench around the hard cock pounding in him, and then Castiel grips his hips tight and buries himself deep inside Dean and–

The window explodes, sending shattered glass against the room.

Castiel's breathing hard against Dean's mouth, and he looks so _surprised_ Dean finds it adorable.

The angel slips carefully out of him, and Dean throw his arms around his warm body. If anyone asks, he's absolutely not cuddling, he's just basking in the afterglow of window-blowing orgasm. Castiel settles in his arms and Dean sighs, feeling the black nothingness of sleep fall over him.

~~~

Sam's been avoiding to look at Dean and Castiel since he got up this morning and found them going at it in the bathroom. Seriously, his brother needs to learn how to lock a door. Dean's been trying to act like nothing has happened, but Castiel's love-struck eyes stuck on his brother make Sam all kinds of uncomfortable.

He's trying to read a book, a paperback novel he found in a drawer of the motel room, because Sam's head will explode if he doesn't take a break from all that research. There's a sinister knock on the door and he looks up at Dean, who's cleaning his guns on the small table.

"No way dude, I'm not opening any more doors to get molested by a horny archangel."

Sam sighs, closes the book and walks to the door. He takes a deep breath before opening it.

There, right in front of him, stands Lucifer, his face looking more serious than Sam's ever seen him. Sam gulps.

Then Lucifer walks past him, ignoring Sam as he makes his way to where Dean's now standing, Ruby's knife in his hand–

And hugs him. It's an awkward hug, as Dean's frozen in the devil's arms, and Lucifer has one hand turned in Castiel's direction, apparently preventing him from moving. Sam isn't sure what to do, because Lucifer is pressing his stubbled cheek against Dean and _purring_.

Then Dean starts shouting at the ceiling.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I punched you, I won't do it again! You happy?"

Sam jumps when the Cupid appears next to him, because suddenly-there naked guys do that to you. The cherub's eyes are wet with barely restrained tears of joy as he watches Dean, who's still prisoner of Lucifer's iron embrace.

"See?" he says in his overly enthusiastic voice. "It wasn't so hard to say!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, you've had your fun, so could you _please_ put them all back to normal?"

"Sure thing!"

The Cupid waves his hand around, and Lucifer blinks once, letting go of Dean. Castiel's at Dean's side in an instant, making sure he's okay, and Sam can see the Cupid frown.

"Huh."

"What 'huh'?" Sam asks, because Dean's too preoccupied reassuring his angel he's okay to notice that the Cupid looks rather surprised.

"Well, when we Cupids make two people fall in love, our work only sticks if they are destined to be together. I had not anticipated that an angel would be destined to be with a human." He turns to Sam, and the younger Winchester could swear he sees little hearts in the Cupid's eyes. "Isn't love wonderful?" He asks, and then hugs Sam, and yeah, that's still terribly uncomfortable.

"Make it come back."

Sam and the cherub look back at Lucifer, whose puppy-dog eyes could compete with Sam's any day.

"Hum, sorry what?" asks the Cupid, and he might just be a little bit scared.

"Make it come back. The love. It was beautiful and making me want to save the world and live in a nice house with my lover and possibly a few cats. I want it back, and I want it to stay!" And yes, the devil just might be _whining_. Sam shakes his head, because this whole situation's clearly insane.

"Hum, there's a way to see if there's, well, someone you can share a bond with," the Cupid says carefully. "Give me your hand".

Lucifer does as he's told, and looks at the Cupid with expectation. Dean and Castiel are watching the scene too, Sam notices before he turns his attention back on the devil.

"Really?" says the Cupid, "Well, I guess it makes sense." And Sam doesn't like the way the cherub looks at him before he says to Lucifer: "You swear you won't destroy the world anymore? Because I'm rather fond of my job, you see."

Lucifer nods, and the Cupid waves his hand in the air. The devil's eyes widen and his lips curve in a smile that Sam finds distractingly adorable: there's so much hope and love in it.

A second later he's clasped in Lucifer's tight hug. It's actually not so bad.

That is, until the Cupid shouts "Group hug!" and squashes them both enthusiastically.


End file.
